J'ai reçu une lettre de toi
by Syln
Summary: Comme tous les jours, j'ai fait le courrier. Il y avait une lettre manuscrite, d'un blanc immaculé. Je ne savais pas qui pouvait m'écrire. En retournant la lettre, j'ai vu ton nom et j'ai compris : j'ai reçu une lettre de toi.
1. J'ai reçu une lettre de toi

Hey !

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom en fait. D'ailleurs, au départ j'avais pas de personnages en tête en l'écrivant, mais après relecture c'était comme une évidence. Aussi, ça devait mieux se finir normalement. Je pense que je ferai un autre OS avec une fin heureuse, juste parce que c'était mon idée de base et puis j'ai envie. Je le posterai ici. Dès que je l'aurai fait...

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **J'ai reçu une lettre de toi**

Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une lettre de toi.  
L'enveloppe était en bas de la pile, alors je ne l'ai vu qu'en dernier. J'ai d'abord jeté le magazine, ouvert mes factures et lu la carte postale de ma mère. Puis, j'ai vu ce joli carré blanc avec mon adresse manuscrite. De jolies boucles, une écriture enfantine. J'ai retourné la lettre, curieux de savoir qui pouvait bien m'écrire. J'ai vu ton nom, mon sang s'est glacé. J'ai lâché le papier comme s'il m'avait brûlé. Il est tombé par terre et je ne l'ai pas ramassé.

J'ai reçu une lettre de toi, et ça m'a fait pleuré.  
Tous les souvenirs sont revenus d'un coup et c'était comme si on me déchirait la poitrine. Tout s'est rappelé à moi et m'a emporté dans un tourbillon qui m'a paru durer des heures. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées. L'enveloppe était toujours au sol et mes larmes ont commencé à couler.

J'ai reçu une lettre de toi et je ne le voulais pas.  
J'étais plutôt bien dans ma vie, plutôt heureux. J'avais avancé, surmonté des obstacles que je ne me croyais pas capable de franchir. J'aimais ce que j'étais devenu. Et je chérissais mes souvenirs d'ado, j'avais réussi à effacer le fait que tu en faisais partie. J'étais bien sans toi.

Tu m'as écrit, et je t'ai détesté.  
Tu revenais me hanter. Comme si tu ne supportais pas que je m'éloigne trop de toi. Comme si tu aimais me faire souffrir. J'ai voulu jeter ta lettre à la poubelle, mais je n'ai pas pu. C'était ma propre faiblesse que je détestais à travers ma haine de toi. Je nous exécrais.

Tu m'as écrit une lettre, et tout mon monde s'est écroulé.  
A cause du passé, et surtout de toi. Parce que je savais qu'en la lisant, cela détruirait ce que j'avais construit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai quand même décacheté la lettre, parce que malgré le temps passé ; je ne pouvais pas ne pas la lire.

J'ai reçu une lettre de toi, qui commence par "mon amour" et finit par "je t'aime".

Je t'ai répondu une lettre qui commence par "je t'aime" et finit par "amour".

Tu avais encore tout brisé, avec juste quelques mots sur un papier.

Mais j'espère que tu recevras cette lettre que je t'envoie, et que toi aussi tu finiras en larmes dans ta cuisine.

* * *

Ouais, ça finit pas très bien... Et je pense vraiment que la dernière phrase c'est un truc du style "Désormais entre nous il n'y a plus rien, donc ne me parle plus d'amour", un truc fort peu joyeux en somme.

J'espère que ça vous a plu !


	2. Happy ending

J'avais dit que j'écrirai la fin de façon joyeuse comme je l'avais imaginé de base. Ça trainait depuis un moment dans mon carnet, il est temps que je le publie !

Je le trouve moins bon que le premier mais je ne suis jamais satisfaite du deuxième jet, c'est toujours le premier le meilleur.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une lettre de toi.  
Je ne m'y attendais pas. Cela faisait longtemps que toi et moi avions rompu tout contact. J'avais réussi à te faire sortir de ma vie, à t'oublier un peu. Mais juste un peu, je sentais inconsciemment que tu étais encore en moi, quelque part. Mais je préférais l'ignorer. Cela me permettait de continuer à vivre normalement.

J'ai reçu une lettre de toi.  
En voyant ton nom, au dos de l'enveloppe, ce fut le choc ; le souffle coupé ; le froid glacial. J'ai eu peur de ce papier sur lequel s'étendait des mètres d'encre. Tes mots me terrifiaient et j'ai eu peur de me confronter à eux. Car si je lisais ces mots, je savais qu'après, rien ne serait comme avant.

J'ai reçu une lettre de toi.  
Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, sans interruption. "Toi", car je n'ai plus prononcé ton nom depuis tout ce temps, ne pas te nommer t'empêchait d'exister. Les souvenirs aussi tournaient en boucle dans ma tête, ceux de notre jeunesse et de notre monde à deux. Tout cela m'a assommé pendant des secondes, des minutes, des heures, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mes esprits ; ta lettre toujours en main.

Tu m'as écrit une lettre.  
Et j'ai tué cette voix qui en était heureuse. Parce que je ne voulais plus être lié à toi. Pourtant, ce papier dans mes mains m'appelait. Je voulais te lire. JE voulais savoir ce qui te poussait à reprendre contact avec moi après tout ce temps, après ce déchirement. J'avais peur aussi., de ce que tu pouvais me dire. Je te haïssais, cela m'empêchait de t'aimer encore.

J'ai décacheté cette lettre de toi.  
Et toutes ces larmes cachés au fond de mon coeur sont sorties. J'ai tout lu d'une traite une fois puis une seconde fois puis une troisième fois. Et j'ai eu l'impression qu'un poids sur mes épaules s'enlevait. Que, désormais, tout irait mieux.

J'ai reçu une lettre de toi qui commence par "mon amour" et finit par "je t'aime".


End file.
